


Jeremy's Need

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Felching, Foot Fetish, Large Cock, M/M, Man musk, Man stink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Vampire Fetish, ass worship, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Chapter two of this will come in the next couple of weeks when I have the means to write it. Super hot and fun to write though. Feel free to visit my Tumblr and request men from an array of fandoms to be written in these sort of smelly, dirty, musky fetishes, my prompts are always open.https://muskyfictionmen.tumblr.com/





	Jeremy's Need

Slamming his laptop shut as the handle to his room jiggled, Jeremy reached over to unlock it- his frown he greeted everyone with in place as he looked up at Elena. “I’m headed to the grill with Bonnie, Jenna’s at a friends, and we’d appreciate it if you’d lay low tonight and finish your work.” He explained, jerking on her shoes as she hopped from one foot to the other. If it was possible, Jeremy’s frown only intensified, and he slid back over to the center of his desk without a word. “Yeah, alright, whatever, just keep your ass inside. All that extra time with Mr. Saltzman should be paying off, I expect your History work to be done when I get home.” Before he could open his mouth to so much as think as arguing, she was gone- his door shut, and soon enough he heard the front door follow.  
Clicking the lock in his door in place, and trying not to think too much about his afternoon with Alaric, he opened his laptop again- another night of almost useless internet message board searching it was, then. He had his usual sites, he might’ve trolled through a few new ones if he felt like it.  
The caw of a crow outside of his window drew his attention, and once again, he frowned- tilting his head curiously at the bird as it stilled and stared, beady little eyes boring into him, and he shifted uncomfortably, dimming his lights and turning back to the bright white of his screen. Flashes of his afternoon with Alaric flashed in front of his tired eyes, and he sighed- shifting back to feel the pang of soreness in his ass and cheeks. Pushing out just barely to feel the older mans cum leak from his hole. God, he’d fucked him so hard. And Jeremy had needed it. Needed a strong man to take care of him, even if just for half an hour. He’d spanked him first, because Jeremy had asked him to. The leather of his belt stung, but it made his cock so hard- he’d leaked all over the mans desk, and the floor, before he’d finally gotten a feel of his tongue again. Alaric’s tongue was like magic, before his fingers were introduced, and then the fat head of his cock. He wasn’t above average in either regard, girth or length, but he knew how to fuck. Riding Jeremy for all he was worth till he was sobbing for the mans load in his hole.  
He’d been plugged up until an hour ago, when he’d planned to finger his sloppy hole and jerk off a dozen times, but then Elena had started flitting around the house, and the lock on their joined bathroom was shot, so he wasn’t going to risk it.  
Another flash of their afternoon together came to mind. Jeremy sweaty, hair in his eyes as he rode Alaric- grinding his hole down on the mans cock, working for his second load of cum, when he’d seen that damn crow! That’s why it made him so uncomfortable. It had watched him that afternoon just as fiercely as he’d been watching him moments before. Turning back suddenly to see if he could confirm his suspicions, he was greeted not by the bird, but by a man leaning against his windowsill. Picking at his nails, and looking too bored for his own good.  
Damon.  
Jeremy went red in the face, puffing up his chest almost comically as he made to yell. To scream at him to get the fuck out of his room, his house, before a strong, sure hand came up from behind him and gripped his jaw hard enough to bruise. “I don’t think so.” Stefan hissed, meeting Damon’s eyes over Jeremy’s shoulder as he leaned down to huff along his hairline. The soft short hairs at the base of his neck tickling as he kissed down and around, pressing his mouth right over the boys pulsing jugular, and chuckling as his heart ramped up in speed, and….and Jeremy’s cock twitched, his leaking hole fluttering, as Stefan scraped his teeth across his pulse point gently. Almost soothingly, over and over.  
“I’ts funny how you think we can take you seriously with not one, not two, but three- count ‘em, three’ loads from your history teacher deep in that hole of yours” Damon grinned, that sideways grin of his that made Jeremy’s skin crawl. For what reason he’d never admit. How he could speak so casually about sex, like it was funny, but still have that brightness in those icy eyes that meant business, Jeremy would never know. Stefan couldn’t quite place it either. But he wasn’t really here for Damon. Not entirely. Mostly Jeremy.  
A little for Damon. They;d only just recently started being friendly again, and he was ready to get back into the fun they used to have. Only now, with Jeremy in the middle.  
“Get out!” Jeremy hissed, twisting out of the hold Stefan had on his chin, and pushing back to be let go. Stefan went easily, drifting over quietly to stand next to Damon- pulling the curtains together as an afterthought, before he turned back, and smiled. The barest hint of fang peaking out over his lip. Jeremy tensed, not daring to lose his ground, but he wanted to step back. To run. Or to beg. For something, anything. He hated feeling helpless, trapped.  
“We’re not here to kill you, idiot, I wouldn’t bring up your afternoon excursions with little old Alaric if I planned to do that.” Damon drawled, and Stefan lifted a hand. “ Us. We, I mean, we don’t plan to do that.” He clarified, still too nice as Damon glared, and put a few less feet between he and Jeremy.  
“I saw you. Or rather, my little bird did. I watched you ride him, beg him for pain. He spanked your little ass so good, I bet the marks are still there.” If Jeremy didn’t know any better, he’d have thought Damon’s eyes flashed as he spoke, hands twitching as he lifted his nose and sniffed at the air. “I can still smell his cum. Your dirty little holes filled with it.” He growled, twisting his ring on his finger impulsively as he continued to take baby steps towards the boy. Jeremy barely registered Stefan in the background, gripping at his growing bulge, and nearly panting with excitement. His focus was solely on Damon.  
“I know how much of a little bitch you are, Jeremy. It’s funny how no one else but Alaric could see it. How much you need a man to put you in your place. ‘Another step. “To make you feel good, to punish you when you’ve been bad. What was it? You hadn’t finished your homework? Weak excuse. How about trying to find ways to hunt us, huh? Kill us? What kind of punishment does that deserve?” He urged, now quiet, a mere few inches from Jeremy’s face. The younger of the two could feel the vampires breath ghost his cheeks as he spoke. Jeremy had gone numb, fear and arousal mixing together in his gut, and he couldn’t help the way his cock curled up in his sleep pants. Hard and aching, and Damon reached out in the blink of an eye to grip it. Almost too tight, but it was just right for Jeremy- his mouth parting in a wheezed breath, as he stepped forward and ground into the others palm. Stefan grinned this time, pulling his cock from the fly of his pants, shaking his monster in the air, scenting his own musk, before slowly beginning to stroke himself.  
“Tell me you want it.” Damon whispered, voice cutting through Jeremy’s thought like the sharpest knife,drawing his attention only to the older man.  
Vampire.  
He wanted to think he was being compelled. Being forced. That what he wanted wasn’t really what he wanted, because how could he? How could he want this? But he had a vial of vervain in his pocket, and even if he didn’t, he knew Damon wouldn’t go so far. He knew as soon as he’d seen Jeremy getting fucked by Alaric that he’d want this. Needed it. Badly.  
And Jeremy wanted to cry because it was true.  
“Fuck yes.” Jeremy breathed, voice tight as he looked up into Damon’s eyes between his hair- still as Damon brushed his hair aside and leaned down to kiss him. Soft, almost tentative at first, but as soon as Jeremy opened his mouth for him, begging for his tongue, Damon hissed, and dove in. Backing the boy up roughly against his desk as he slid his tongue against Jeremy’s, taking control quickly, and scattering his desk clutter to the floor as he lifted him with ease and slammed his sore ass down on the hard wood. Jeremy cried out, and Damon took the opportunity to nibble at his neck, cock hard enough to cut through his jeans at that point- Jeremy already sweating as he looked back at Stefan, and what was left of his Iris was swallowed up by his pupils.  
Stefan’s cock was big. Bigger then Alaric’s, and bigger then what he could feel in Damon’s jeans. Ten inches, easy, as thick as a fucking can of coke, and leaking profusely into the vampires palm. Jeremy’s gaze was almost too much, Stefan feeling almost awkward, before he allowed the power of the situation to take over, and he smirked. Smacking his cock against his hand, and filling the room with the sounds of it.  
Glancing over his shoulder, Damon huffed, lifting a brow as he pulled away and Jeremy immediately went toward’s Stefan- eyes on his cock. “What do you think you’re doing?” Damon laughed, pulling Jeremy in tight against his chest, and nodding at Stefan once, who left his cock alone to bob in the breeze, as he began to kick of his boots. “I heard you, you dirty slut.” Damon growled, right into his ear. “Begging Alaric to let you eat his ass. To rub his feet, think you even called him daddy at some point, didn’t you? Pathetic.” He spat, before kissing him again, short and rough. “I love dirty little boys like you. Wanting the taste and scent of a real man. Well me and Stefan are real men, and lemme tell you, Stefan’s fucking smelly feet have been a problem since we were human. Now I want you to get down on your knees, bitch, and beg him to taste his toes. Or better yet, to smell between them. I don’t think you should be allowed to taste so soon.” He corrected himself, backing up, and waiting as Jeremy slowly lowered to his knees, and then to his hands, crawling over to Stefan who was nos leaned back on the younger boys bed. Feet crossed on top of one another, and he wiggled his toes at him. The scent hitting Jeremy hard, and he wasn’t sure whether to gag, or to drool. It was intense. Stronger than any of the socks he’d stolen from the locker room. Stronger than Alaric’s feet after a hard day, in his room where the AC was shit. Stefan;s feet were fucking stinky, that was as best as he could put it. Even vile, but Jeremy was a slut, just as he was being accused- he loved it. Something in him crying to be able to lick and taste the funk of Stefan;s toes. Suck on the biggest one like it was the monster cock above him.  
“Now beg him. And make it good, or maybe we’ll just let you smell them all night.” Damon ordered, and Jeremy cleared his throat- hair falling in his face as he looked up at Stefan. The pack of his Pajama pants torn down to expose his plump, pale as as he did so. “I-I…please.” He started, voice breaking as he shook his head. “Please let me taste your feet. Smell them. Stefan, I…fuck, dude your feet smell so bad.” He cried, pressing his face into the others boots to try and sate his hunger. Stefan felt like roaring, he felt so powerful. Slamming his feet into the back of Jeremy’s head, he rubbed the smell into his hair, and down his neck. His face buried in Stefan’s boot. “Louder, bitch, I wanna really hear you. And mean it. Come on, Jeremy, I know you want them. Tell me how much.” He sounded so cocky, so on top of the world, he was even turning Damon on.  
Damon who had taken to fingering Jeremy’s hole- nose sniffing along the length of his crack as the boy tensed and farted out globs of cum against Damon’s intrusion- the vampire then only scooping it back up and fingering it back in. Cleanisn his fingers with his mouth every now and then, when he couldn’t help himself.  
Jeremy was whimpering now, hole clenching around Damon’s digits, the stretch not enough, as he shouted. “I want your feet, Stefan! I’m a slut, and all i’m good for is pleasing you two! My cock is so hard thinking about your nasty feet! Your boots are bad, but your feet are better! Please sir!’ Alaric liked the word sir, and both Stefan and Damon paused. ‘ like that.” They said in unison, smiling at one another as Damon reached forward to tug at Jeremy’s hair- lifting his face up, and pressing it into one of Stefan’s hot, sweaty soles. He thought about yelling at him to only sniff, but Damon held up a hand. Bringing it down in a hard smack against the boys ass, and he yelped- never once missing a beat, and going to town on Stefan’s toes. Licking all between them, and sucking them each of all their smelly flavor. The sour tang of dirty feet was like heaven to Jeremy, and he couldn’t stop. But he did deserve to be spanked. He wiggled his ass back at Damon for more, who kindly obliged. Using his strength to create large red hand prints on the boys cheeks. They’d bruise, and sting for days to come. Maybe weeks.  
After ten, fifteen, then twenty swats, Damon finally massaged the boys cheeks gently- spreading him open and sliding his tongue deep into his hole, just as Jeremy switched to Stefan’s other foot, and began the same worship as before. Stefan was already close, but he refused to cum until he could gag Jeremy on his cock and shoot down his throat. Not a moment before.  
Damon’s own cock was out in the air now, and he was stripping it in varying degrees of strength and speeds. Edging himself as he sucked out the last of Alaric’s salty cum from Jeremy’s boy hole. Spitting on it a few times, before he was scooting up to shove himself in in one go. It stung, he knew it had to- he was bigger then Alaric. Not Stefan big, but above average, that was for sure. Jeremy’s eyes pricked with tears as he let the burn wash over him, twitching his hole around the intrusion, before loosening up, and tugging on Damon’s cock expertly with his muscles. Wanting to drain the vampire for everything he had.  
And Damon knew it. Baring his teeth as he picked up a brutal speed, fucking Jeremy like he was an actual toy. Nothing more than a hole for his cock, and right now, he wasn’t. Stefan watched, open mouthed, scenting the air. Tasting it. Damon’s sweaty nuts slapping and wafting their musk up and around the room. Jeremy’s little uncut cock leaking against his pajamas. Alaric’s cum on Damon’s breath, he could even smell. But when the tang of Damon’s sweaty ass hit his tongue, he grinned, Kicking Jeremy off of his feet carefully, and lifting his legs up into the air. Hairy ass splitting and revealing his dark, dusky, shiny hole. Slick with sweat, and reeking of nothing but pure man ass. It didn’t take long at all for Jeremy to focus back in, and dive in tongue first. Licking broad stripes up and down Stefan’s hairy crack, before focusing on drilling his tongue deep into his smelly hole. The tang on his tongue enough to have his balls tightening up, cock dangerously close to shooting without even being touched.  
“Such a good bitch for us, Jeremy. God, see what you could’ve been doing all this time? Wasting away on your laptop, looking for ways to kill us. Should’ve been thinking of ways you could’ve been pleasing us. Isn’t that right?” He growled, both hands on the boys hips, and he pulled nearly all the way out each time, before slamming back in. Stefan’s cock so wet the sound of his stroking was almost as loud as Damon’s fucking. And Jeremy was sloppy with Stefan’s ass’ spit and sweat dribbling down his face, stinking up up good, as Damon neared his orgasm, and reached underneath Jeremy to tug his cock out. Twisting softly, carefully- swirling a finger around the head as he ground into his prostate. ‘Cum for me, bitch. Clench that hole up tight around my cock so I can fill you with cum” Damon whispered, darkly sweet, as Jeremy screamed- his orgasm ripped from him- Damon’s coming up fast, his cock jerking wildly in Jeremy’s hole, pump after pump of hot cum filling his hole up, until it started to leak out around Damon’s cock. Stefan, seeing an opportunity to finish with them both, shoved his cock past Jeremy’s lips to shut him up- stroking the base quickly as Jeremy took to sucking him as soon as he got the taste for cock again- Stefan thrusting as deep as he could get without killing the kid, cumming down his throat and filling his mouth with a shout of his own.  
Damon continued to fuck through his orgasm, going so far as to plant one of his own smelly feet against the side of Jeremy’s face, smacking his ass for him to tighten up as he pulled out- thinking about having him clean his cock with his mouth, but Stefan was breathing hard- Jeremy still nursing his soft cock- which was still a good six and a half inches, a nice mouthful for someone like Jeremy.  
Slapping his wet cock against tHe bright red cheeks in front of him, Damon let out a heavy sigh- wiping the sweat from his brow, as he slapped Stefan’s torso- smirking as he jumped, and pulling Jeremy up between the two of them.  
It was hot, and sweaty, and almost uncomfortable, but Jeremy was as spent as a man could be- drifting in and out of sleep, as Stefan tugged his clothes off, and pulled him into his chest.  
They were being too nice, and Jeremy knew they were going to leave. Use him and go, which he’d be okay with, but he wouldn’t deny it would hurt just a little. No matter how much he still disliked them both. “We’re not going anywhere. Sleep. Maybe when you wake up you’ll be ready for round two.” Damon whispered, nothing but sweet as he brushed Jeremy’s hair back off his sweaty face, and kissed down his temple. “See if you can take my cock next. And get Damon to cum just from eating his ass. He loves that.” Stefan admitted, chuckling as Jeremy whined, and tried to reach down for either of their cocks. “Go to sleep. Later. We have all the time in the world, rememeber?” Damon grinned against his throat, contemplating it for only a second, before pulling back when Stefan frowned, and Jeremy finally slid under.  
“I wasn’t actually going to do it, calm down. You’re just as much of a bitch as he is.” Damon huffed, and Stefan sighed.  
No one could run a mood like his brother. Or start one just as easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two of this will come in the next couple of weeks when I have the means to write it. Super hot and fun to write though. Feel free to visit my Tumblr and request men from an array of fandoms to be written in these sort of smelly, dirty, musky fetishes, my prompts are always open. 
> 
> https://muskyfictionmen.tumblr.com/


End file.
